


Steam Heat

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Coldwave Week 2016 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Coldwave Week 2016, M/M, Meta!Len, NSFW, PWP, Pure Smut, bottom!len, married!Coldwave, meta!Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Mick create more than a little steam while working some wood one morning on the Waverider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Could be viewed as a companion piece to Smoothing Lines Back Into Place.
> 
> Written for Coldwave Week 2016. Day 5: Monster/Magic/Meta.

Mick was the first to wake the next morning, Gideon having made sure that the settings for all of the rooms would gradually lighten the rooms in a simulation of daylight, although the inhabitants of the rooms could override it manually.

But why would Mick want to override it when he had such a nice view? The lights were still dim enough not to be annoying and his husband was beautiful under them.

Though, if you asked Mick, Len as always beautiful no matter what. He could be covered in mud and smell like a sewer after a mission and to Mick he’d still be hot and Mick wouldn’t hesitate to press him up against the nearest flat surface.

He was also aware that his husband was a light sleeper and the change in his breathing to indicate wakefulness had happened 20 minutes ago, so right now he was really just waiting for Len to stop pretending to be asleep.

Mick would worry about what that might mean about Len’s emotional state, except he did it all the time and there was a record low for tension in his body right now. Being this relaxed, Mick wasn’t going to bother him until he was ready to be bothered.

“Is this what you do every morning? Stare at me while I’m sleeping like we’re in a Twilight movie?” Len’s voice was gruff with sleep and Mick loved it.

“A what movie?” Mick asked, feigning ignorance. Well, half feigning. It wasn’t like he only knew about movies that were made when they were growing up, he watched modern movies. He just didn’t watch teenybopper movies like Len did. He was assuming it was a reference to something like that.

“How did you..never mind. Answer my question,” Len insisted, pretending to be annoyed but Mick could see the twitch at the corner of his lips.

“You know I do,” Mick answered, matter-of-fact even as his fingers trailed gently along Len’s side.

“Mick…” Len couldn’t keep the smile off of his lips or out of his tone, so Mick didn’t stop what he was doing.

“Yeah?” his fingers were trailing back down now, slowly, very slowly, drawing up the hem of Len’s shirt.

“Are you coming onto me?” Len already knew the answer, but Mick liked it when he played coy.

“Tryin,” Mick answered, grinning when he felt Len’s hand move up and cover his own, guide it away from his shirt and down his pants instead.

“Good,” Len said on a moan when Mick’s hand came into contact with his bare cock, Mick taking hold of it and stroking gently.

“Was thinkin maybe you could use some juice this mornin,” Mick said, nuzzling at Len’s neck, trailing soft kisses as the temperature started to heat up.

Len immediately rolled over onto his back to give his husband a heated look, even as his eyes glowed icy blue and he reached out with a hand to Mick’s bicep, steam hissing and visibly rolling between them, “fuck yes.”

Mick leaned down to kiss him, claiming his mouth and licking into it, more steam hissing between them but it only spurred them on and caused a moan from the both of them.

Len slid both hands down to push at his own pants, until Mick took over the task, getting rid of Len’s pants and his own, while the ice meta worked on their shirts.

Once they were divested of their clothing, Mick pressed the length of his body against Len, laying against him, kissing along his neck and reveling in the way the steam hissed off their bodies and the sounds of his husband’s moans.

He was sure there would already be condensation forming in the room, on the walls, dampening the book on the side table. But those things weren’t important, what was important was that his husband wanted to be touched, needed some heat this morning, and Mick was more than ready to provide with the endless supply of his own.

“A-ah…!” Len’s moan was shaky and his body arched just a little bit as he parted his thighs and let his husband between them, felt their cocks press together, and god it was divine.

“You like that?” Mick asked, though he knew the answer.

It was worth the question when he heard the breathless tone Len used to say, “hell yes,” and rewarded him with some firm, well-placed grinding.

“Mick!” Len called out, then panted and gave a slight whine, grinding against his husband in retaliation, finding a rhythm that worked for them.

Wrapping his arms around Mick, raking his nails down his back slowly all the while looking up at him with that same look, that look that showed that ice could burn just as well as fire.

Mick loved the way his husband looked at him when they were like this, or even when they weren’t but were naked near each other. He never gave Mick a reason to be self-conscious about his scars.

The way he touched them, either reverent or as if they weren’t there, depending on what kind of love they were making. Right now, he ran his hands over them in a sort of mixture of both and it sent liquid fire to his loins and he knew he was already leaking precum, the way it was slicking the way for their cocks. He knew Len was, too.

Mick never gave Len a reason to be self-conscious about his scars in front of him, either. They might have come by their battle scars in different ways, but where others saw unsightly blemishes Mick and Len saw only beauty in each other.

Keeping one hand on their cocks, he let his other wander Len’s body, over his abs and up to his chest, down along one side, and he repeated the motion again but stopped to tease and flick a nipple this time.

The gasp and hard buck against him was satisfying and he covered his husband’s mouth with his own again, taking it and being met, welcomed, by Len’s tongue.

The bed was big enough for two and it was sturdy, but the force and enthusiasm of their movements still made it move, made it bump the wall, made a creaking sound that they both reveled in and tried to get more of.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Len broke the kiss to breathe out, barely words he was so breathless, and Mick picked up his pace, loving the sight of it when his husband arched up almost off the bed with a loud shout, both of them having lost the ability to care about the outside world and what others could hear some time ago.

Mick enjoyed the feel of his husband’s hot cum against his hand, against his cock, against their stomachs and used it to slick the way for a few more grinding thrusts of his own until he came, as well, with a grunt and a moan.

He heard Len gasp and felt his husband shiver and answered the quiet moan with a few long, languid thrusts as their cocks softened before finally letting go and rolling off of Len, to the side where he pulled his husband close, heedless of the mess they’d made of themselves.

Steam was so thick in the room you could probably cut it with a knife. If someone had entered right then, they wouldn’t have been sure whether the room was occupied or not, save for their very obvious heavy breathing in between sloppy, lazy kisses.

The soft little chuckles from Mick and quiet little laughs from Len were a give away, too, of course.

Holding each other, not quite sure if they were ready to give up the sensual feeling of being pressed up against each other after a good lay, hands still roaming, but softer and slower now, lingering at contours and sensitive places, less emphasis on turning each other on and more emphasis on keeping them just this side of horny again.

“Feelin better, babe?” Mick asked against his husband’s lips, kissing him again before letting him answer.

“So much better,” Len replied, nipping at Mick’s lower lip, then again at Mick’s chin.

“Keep that up, we’ll have to go again,” Mick warned, but he was only serious if Len was up for that, too.

“Mmm…sounds like a good plan,” he whispered against Mick’s lips before locking their mouths together again.


End file.
